


Do You Remember Where We Met?

by venus_girdle



Category: Bandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:38:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venus_girdle/pseuds/venus_girdle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are cameras spread around throughout the library. They were put there so that no one could steal books, but they tell a better story than anyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Remember Where We Met?

**Author's Note:**

> Ryden drabble/one shot, told from the security camera's point of view.

Sunday 23rd October - 4.50PM

A young man paces around the children's section, walking back and forth with picture books in his arms. He is tall and thin, with medium brown hair strewn somewhat across his face. He stops, and arranges the books on a self. Shaking his head, he pulls them back into his arms, and starts again, placing The Hungry Caterpillar at the back, and One Fish, Two Fish, Blow Fish, Blue Fish at the front of the display. He nods his head in approval, and carries on walking around.

There are a couple of people in the library, browsing modern fiction. A woman with long blonde hair sits on a large chair, slumped to one side gripping a copy of To Kill a Mockingbird. 'Are you going to borrow that Ma'am?' He asks. She looks up, vaguely confused. 'It's just that we're closing in a few minutes.' He smiles. She doesn't.

Sunday 23rd October - 5.02PM

A young man sits behind a large desk, and begins to organize books. He is tall and thin, with medium brown hair strewn somewhat across his face. The clock on the wall ticks in the background. There is one person in the library, a middle aged woman with black hair. She picks up The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, she puts it down again, she picks it up.

He leans back in the chair, flipping his brown hair out of his face. The woman walks up to the counter and places The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy on it's wooden surface. She smiles at him, wrinkles sagging around her mouth. He scans the book through and she leaves. He is alone in the library.

Sunday 23 October - 5.05PM

He stands up from the office chair, exclaiming 'Fuck it.'. He switches the computer off and grabs his green jacket.

Another young man appears by the door as he is switching the lights off. He has dark brown hair and a medium build. He has large facial features and red glasses. 'Um, are you open?' He asks. He has a confused expression on his face.

'Oh, no I'm just closing,' The first man smiles, 'Sorry.'

The second man smiles back. 'It's okay, I'll come back tomorrow or something.' He turns on his heels and leaves.

Monday 24th October - 1.24PM

A young man walks into the library. He has dark brown hair and a medium build. He has large facial features and red glasses. He pauses near the front desk and looks at the small vase of daises placed on top. He smiles. He walks quickly to the modern fiction section of the library.

A young man stands at the end of the modern fiction section, peeking at the other man behind a copy of a Stephen King novel. He is tall and thin, with medium brown hair strewn somewhat across his face.

There is nobody else in the library.

The young man sets down the Stephen King and strides over towards the other guy. The light in the corner flickers. They lock eyes. They both smile.

'I see you came back then.'

'I see I did too.' He giggles. The light flickers again.

Wednesday 26th October - 4.02PM

A young man sits in a large grey chair in the corner of the library. He is tall and thin, with medium brown hair strewn somewhat across his face. He is bent over a paperback, tapping his fingers on the cover.

On one side of the library there are windows. The windows are slightly ajar, and a breeze drifts through, visibly moving some loose paper on the desk.

A small boy runs through the children's section, tugging the arm of a woman to follow him. She laughs and shakes her blonde head, but follows anyway. He sits down on the brown carpet, and grabs for a Little Miss Magic book. The woman crouches down beside him and looks at the book, asking 'Do you want this one sweetie?' The boy nods smiling, and the woman helps him back to his feet.

The young man's eyes raise from his book. He scans over the library. There are quite a few people inside. A pile of leaflets sits on the desk at the front.

Wednesday 26th October - 4.14PM

A few people leave the library without borrowing anything. They slip out silently, putting books on the wrong shelves before they go. The pile of leaflets still sits on the desk at the front.

A young man enters the library. He has dark brown hair and a medium build. He has large facial features and red glasses. He smiles when his eyes settle on the man huddled on the chair reading.

A couple of other people wander into the library, leaving the door open. They stroll through to the non fiction section, and the breeze flies in with them.

The leaflets flutter.

They flutter again, and more wind comes into the library.

The young man stands up from the chair. He puts the book down on the cushion pad of the chair.

The wind picks up and the leaflets fly into the air. They scatter across the room.

The young man who has just entered immediately walks over, bending down and scooping a few leaflets from the floor. The other man joins him after closing the door, starting at the other end of where the leaflets landed.

'Thanks,' He mumbles.

'It's okay.' He replies, shifting his red glasses with one hand. The other man looks at him for a second, holding his breath.

They shuffle around the mass of brown carpet, picking up leaflets. The rest of the people in the library barely notice.

There is one leaflet on the floor. It's sat in a pool of sunlight from the window. They both lean forward to pick it up at the same time. Their hands brush, and the first man looks away, blushing. They both put the leaflets back on the desk.

'I'm Ryan, by the way.' He blurts out, looking at the floor.

'Nice to meet you Ryan,' The other man steps forward towards him, 'I'm Brendon.' They lock eyes for a moment. A few more people come into the library and begin to browse.

A short girl with long strawberry blonde hair picks up a leaflet as she walks past the desk. She smiles at the two men as she walks past them.

Saturday 30th October 3.35PM

There are a lot of people in the library. There are a few groups of teenagers standing around idly, talking amongst themselves, ignoring the books.

A young man is crouched down in the non fiction section, he is perched next to a box that has 'NEW' scrawled across it in black. He is tall and thin, with medium brown hair strewn somewhat across his face. He shall be addressed as 'Ryan' from here.

Ryan opens the box and pulls out a couple of books. They have dinosaurs on the front. He smiles to himself and begins to prop them up onto a shelf.

Saturday 30th October - 5.57PM

Ryan switches the lights off in the small office. He walks out into the main library and closes the glass office door behind him. Ryan is the only person in the library.

He locks the front door, and sits down at the desk. There is a spreadsheet on the computer screen. Ryan looks at the clock on the wall, runs his hands through his hair, and begins typing numbers into columns.

The quiet patter of footsteps can be heard. There is a knock on the main door. Ryan saves the document and stands up. He walks over to the door and looks through the small pane of glass. Somewhere in the library a book falls off a shelf. The sound echos through the room.

Ryan picks up the key and unlocks the door. He swings it open. Artificial light from the street lamps pour in. A young man steps through the door. He has dark brown hair and a medium build. He has large facial features and red glasses. He shall be addressed as 'Brendon' from here.

'You know we're closed right?' Ryan says, 'I mean, you can browse and have a look but you'll have to come back and borrow it tomorrow.' He smiles at Brendon, and turns around to walk back to the desk. Brendon clears his throat.

'I actually came here to talk to you.' He spills out quickly. Ryan stops. He turns around to face him.

'I had to build up the courage to come here so when you turn me down be nice, but I swear to God I can't borrow anymore books, I don't have time to read them all,' Brendon says in practically one breath. Ryan takes a tiny step towards him, smiling wide.

'And w-well' He stumbles a tiny bit, 'I think you're really cute and I kinda like you, so um would you like to go out tomorrow?' Brendon stares at the floor, but he carries on, 'Because I'm going to this Halloween party and I got a plus one and I thou--' He stops talking, Ryan had tilted Brendon's head back up with his index finger and taken a step closer. He presses his finger to Brendon's lips, silencing him, and breathes, 'I'd love to go out with you Brendon.'

Brendon sighs, and Ryan completely closes the gap between them. He leans forward, and briefly attaches his lips to Brendon's. Another book falls off a shelf somewhere.

Monday 23rd January - 2.10PM

Ryan is talking to a girl with brown hair. His breath hangs in the cold air and he shivers in his coat.

'So what kind of book are you looking for?' He says politely.

'A biography.' She replies after thinking for a few seconds. He starts to walk towards the biography section and motions for her to follow.

There aren't many biographies in the library. 'So, uh, here you go.' He says awkwardly. 'I'll be at the desk if you need anything else.' He walks back to the desk. She smiles a thanks and turns her attention to the row of books in front of her. She looks from book to book for a while before settling on one.

There are a few of people in the library, mostly middle aged couples.

Ryan sits behind the desk. He taps his fingers softly on the keyboard, not typing anything. His phone sits on the table. It vibrates. He picks it up, opening the message, and smiles.

Monday 23rd January - 2.19PM

The girl with brown hair walks up to the desk. She drops a hardback onto it. 'Just this?' Ryan asks. She nods. He scans the book and stamps it. It has a blonde dancer on the front. She smiles and walks out of the library.

Ryan leans back against the chair and closes his eyes. The door opens. Ryan cracks his eyes open. Brendon is leant over the desk with two cups of coffee and a wide smile. 'Hi.' He beams.

'Hey you.' Ryan smiles back, and pulls Brendon in for a slow kiss across the desk. A couple of people look at them, but then they carry on browsing.

'I got you coffee.' Brendon replies.

'Yes,' Ryan pulls away, snatching the coffee out of Brendon's hand and taking a healthy gulp, 'Yes you did.'

Brendon puts the other coffee down and leans on the desk with his hands. He and Ryan kiss again, and Ryan rests his hand at the base of Brendon's neck. Brendon tilts his head to one side. Ryan sighs, and rests his forehead on Brendon's.

'You taste like coffee.' Brendon giggles.

Saturday 14th February - 1.28PM

Ryan is sorting through stock in the back room. There are several people in the library. He nods his head along time with the music and smiles, brushing the dust off an old copy of Invisible Monsters.

He walks back to the main library and watches a couple of little girls fight over a My Little Pony book. He chuckles. 'There is more than one copy of that you know girls.' He calls over, and they look up, before running back to the shelf the book came from to check.

He stops walking when his eyes fall on his desk. A large bunch of red roses are lying on his keyboard, a few petals have fallen off, and are scattered on the wooden surface of the desk. They are wrapped in cream paper and tied with a blue ribbon.

He tip toes up to the desk and picks the roses up. He smells them. A note falls onto the desk from the roses. He gently puts the flowers down and reads the note aloud to himself, 'Happy Valentine's Day Ry,' he reads, 'They're not in any water unfortunately, which means you'll have to come to mine at lunch time. I'll be waiting in the bathroom, wit--' He trails off and licks his lips, before folding the slip of paper up and tucking it inside his pocket.

Wednesday 18th February - 4.29PM

'I thought you'd be in here!' A man shouts to Ryan as he walks into the library. He has medium length brown hair and light blue eyes. A couple of people in the library glare at him.

'Shh, you prat,' Ryan replies, 'It's a library.'

The other man laughs, and says 'So, have you missed me?'

Ryan tuts at him. Someone in the library's phone rings. 'You've been back at your dorm for two weeks Spencer,' He reminds him.

'Whatever,' He calls back. He shall be addressed as 'Spencer' from here. 'So,' Spencer continues, 'How's married life.'

'I'm not married, I wouldn't know.' Ryan shoots back, before ducking into the office.

Thursday 20th March - 1.02PM

There is no one in the library. Ryan is sat on a large grey chair. Brendon is sat on his lap, resting his head in the crook of Ryan's neck. Ryan is reading. Brendon is slowly running his finger up and down Ryan's forearm.

'Ry,' Brendon whispers, echoing through the silent library. Ryan stops reading at looks down at him. 'Your heart beat is making me sleepy.' He yawns.

Tuesday 7th April - 3.40PM

Ryan is staring at a blank document on his computer screen and tapping absently at the keyboard. A tall woman with a caramel complexion and cornrows walks around the library, not looking at anything in particular.

Brendon is sat on the floor at the back of the library. He has a book in his lap, but he's not really looking at it. A fly buzzes around at Brendon's eye level. He watches it intently.

Ryan sighs and rubs his temples. He mumbles things to himself and continues to tap at the keys. He mumbles 'Now or never,' to no one in particular and stands up, swallowing his worried expression. He picks up a loose key from the desk and tucks it into his palm.

Brendon smiles as Ryan crouches down beside him, and he puts the book back on the shelf.

'Bren,' Ryan reaches for Brendon's hand, intertwining their fingers, 'This is for you.' He places the key in Brendon's other hand and closes his fingers around it. Brendon opens his hand and stares down at the bronze key, 'I, I want you to move in with me Bren.' Ryan clarifies.

Brendon lunges forward and tackles Ryan to the floor, kissing him softly. He moves down and places gentle kisses on Ryan's jaw, 'When do I move in then?' He giggles.

Ryan pulls himself up. He kisses Brendon's nose with his eyes closed. 'God, I love you so much,' He breathes. His eyes fly open and he freezes.

'You love me?' Brendon whispers. 'You love me you love me you love me.' He smiles wide, and Ryan takes a large relieved breath in.

'Oh my God Ryan Ross loves me!' Brendon exclaims, throwing his hands up in the air.

'Hey!' Ryan sticks his bottom lip out, and Brendon kisses him, biting his lip as he pull away.

'I love you too, stupid.' Brendon breaths.

Friday 6th November - 11.52PM

Brendon is stood in the middle of the library. It is dark. His lip is trembling but he's smiling. There are tea-lights on the shelves where there should be books. He pulls his mobile phone out of his pocket and stares at it for a couple of minutes.

He takes a large breath, and hold the phone to his ear.

'Bren, why do I have a note saying 'come to the library' on it? Baby why are you at the library? How did you even get in?' Ryan's voice sounds tinny through the mobile speaker.

'I took your key, but that's not important, are you coming?'

'Yeah, I'm about two minutes away.'

'Okay good, now listen to me Ryan.' Brendon begins, 'Baby I love you so much. You are my everything. All the best things in my life are because of you, our friends, our apartment, our dogs even.'

'Brendon-' Ryan begins, but Brendon cuts him off.

'You know me inside out, and you do all these things that make me feel like a King. Like when you sneak out of bed to buy more orange juice some mornings, because you know that I've probably already finished the other carton.

'And how, when we first started dating, you were so nice to my parents, even when they started calling you awful thing like 'faggot' and 'queer scum'. And you held me when I cried because they'd disowned me. Then when they wanted to be in my life again you didn't hold a grudge against them because you secretly knew they'd come around.' Brendon pauses, catching his breath.

'I love the way you bring books home for me to read most nights. I love the way you rub my shoulders when my back is sore. I love the way the light shines in your eyes when you're in the sun. I love the way you always let me have all the sour cola-bottles, even though I know you like them just as much as I do.'

'What I'm trying to say, Ryan Ross, is that I'm completely and utterly madly in love with you.'

Brendon's phone goes dead on the other line and the library door swings open. Ryan walks through, slightly out of breath, and shoves his phone in his pocket.

'Bren, what's all this?' He stares around at all the candles, awestruck.

Brendon's fingers shake as he pulls a small velvet box out of his pocket. Ryan walks up to him and pecks him on the lips, 'Bren?' Brendon drops to one knee, never taking his eyes away from Ryan's.

'George Ryan Ross, what I'm actually trying to ask,' He pops the lid of the box open, and Ryan looks down at the pair of thin white gold rings that sit inside. They are plain, no stone or engraving. 'Is will you marry me?'

Ryan bends down so he's eye level with Brendon. 'Yes,' he whispers, 'Yes yes yes yes yes yes, a million times yes!' He ducks forward and kisses Brendon. They kiss like that for a few minutes, Ryan pausing to breath and whisper 'I love you so much,' every few seconds.

After a while they settle onto the floor, lazily sat half in each other's laps. Brendon holds Ryan's hand out, and slips the white gold band onto his finger. Ryan kisses Brendon's hand and does the same. They fall asleep in each other's arms surrounded by yellow pools of candle light.

Monday 10th October - 11.40AM. Two years later.

Ryan is sat on the floor, organizing books in the children's section. He rubs his eyes and yawns. A baby's cry echoes through the library. Ryan puts down the books and stands up, stretching as he does.

Brendon paces around near the grey chairs, cradling an infant in his arms. 'Shh, shhh, shh stop crying Jessie, be a good girl.' He's cooing, brushing the soft brown hairs on her head. There is no one else in the library.

'Hey, hey, hey, hey Princess,' Ryan presses a soft kiss on her nose when he reaches Brendon, 'What's wrong honey?' He asks the baby, who just cries harder.

'I think she missed her other Dad.' Brendon chuckles, passing the baby into Ryan's arms. Ryan begins to sing to her, just random things he sees, and about how 'her daddies love her', and within a few minutes, she's asleep. Brendon kisses Ryan quickly on the lips, and laughs to himself.

'What?' Ryan whispers, cuddling the baby to his chest.

'I was just thinking about the library actually Ryan.' Brendon replies in similarly quiet tone. 'We've spent so much of our lives here Ry, so many thing have happened right here.'

'Maybe we should move in or something, eh?' Ryan pulls Brendon towards him, holding him and baby Jessie close to him.


End file.
